


Last Night

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wing Kink, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Dean and Cas have sex in a motel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Kudos: 58





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing smut, so go easy on me. Although I edited this fic, it has not been beta'd, so all errors are my own. The title of this fic came from one of those Chapter Title Generators because, for the life of me, I couldn't come up with anything.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Cas slammed Dean against the wall of their shared, shitty motel room. With hands around Dean's waist, and an erection grinding into Dean's, Cas brought their mouths together in a heated and bruising kiss. Dean's hand flew up to Cas' hair and pulled and tugged, making it even more messy.

They made out against the wall for several minutes, only coming up for air, and grinded against one another with just the right amount of pressure.

Dean was the first to pull back and Cas can't be blamed for chasing his lips.

"Show me." Dean said, hoarsely, with spit slicked, kiss swollen lips and a flushed face.

It took all of Cas' will power, and then some, to close his eyes and concentrate, made harder by Dean slotting a leg between his and rutting against Cas' thigh. 

A flapping sound filled the room as Cas took out his wings. He opened his eyes as grace thrummed in his veins, the lights flickered and he could tell by the look of pure awe on Dean's face that his eyes were lit up.

When his wings were out, his eyes stopped glowing and his grace returned to normal levels. The appendages themselves were an inky, iridescent black which filled the motel room with their wingspan.

Dean reached out and ran a hand through the feathers; no matter how many times Cas had done this, it never ceased to amaze Dean.

Cas' felt warmth on his wings where Dean touched his feathers. It felt so nice and soothing that Cas nearly forgot what they came here to do; Dean, however, did not.

Dean tugged the feathers closest to Cas' back and Cas let out an involuntary groan. He glared at Dean but all the other man did was give a self-satisfied smirk. Well, two can play at that game.

Cas began to grind his erection into Dean's thigh while using one hand to pinch his nipple through his shirt and mouth at the sweet spot right behind Dean's ear. Dean panted even more than he did before, breathlessly moaning and grinding back, pulling the feathers at the base of Cas' spine even more, which sent tingles of pleasure throughout Cas’ body. Well played.

The joke was on both of them because Cas was now even more turned on and his cock was rock-hard in his pants.

"Cas, please." Dean moaned wantonly, too occupied with trying to find release to know what he's asking for. 

Too impatient to wait, Cas stopped pinching Dean's nipple long enough to snap his fingers and magic their pants and boxers away. 

Dean chucked but it came out strained when Cas took their bare cocks, lined them up, and they both desperately thrust into the C of his hands. The slide of their cocks was chafing, at first, but when Cas used their pre-come as lube and got a rhythm going, the slick friction had them both moaning, groaning, and panting into each other's mouths as they breathlessly tried to kiss. 

Their sounds filled the room and Cas couldn't help but get louder and louder as both of Dean's hands pulled at the sensitive feathers at the base of his spine. And if the lights in the building flicker, he couldn't be blamed for it, not when Dean mouthed at his neck.

Heat coiled below the belt he wasn’t wearing and before he knew it, he spurted come in thick white ropes on his hand and on Dean's stomach. Cas thrusted against Dean's cock, wringing out every last drop, watched Dean as his eyes fluttered and he let out several moans that sounded a lot like "Cas, Cas, oh fuck Cas."

Soon Dean came all over their dicks and on Cas' hand.

When their cocks were spent and before Cas could stroke them into over stimulation, Dean leaned against the wall behind him, blissed out and about to fall asleep.

"That was-that was awesome. We're doing that again."

And Cas blushed, as if they didn't just have sex against the wall because they were too eager to make it to the bed.

Speaking of the bed, they could both use some rest.

With the snap of his fingers and the flap of his wings, Cas magicked their remaining clothes off and flew them into bed.

Naked, satiated, and tired, Cas spooned Dean as the latter fell asleep, safe and curled up in Cas' arms, with one wing stretched out behind him and one draped over Dean like a blanket.

"G'night, Cas," Dean says sleepily. 

"Good night, Dean." Cas replied and pressed a kiss to the back of Dean's neck before snuggling up, closing his eyes and joining Dean in the realm of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!


End file.
